The Least of Rings
by dreamflower02
Summary: Bilbo picked up a very interesting trinket on his journey with the Dwarves…and it's not what you think.A series of thirteen 500 word vignettes; twelve parts and an epilogue.(Written for the May 2013 LOTR GFIC Community AU challenge, "All things are possible.) NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue and Part One

(Written for the May 2013 LOTR GFIC Community AU challenge, "All things are possible.)

**Author:** Dreamflower  
**Title:** The Least of Rings  
**Rating:** G  
**Theme:** "All Things are Possible" AU  
**Elements:** This story-starter-_ "In the Springtime, birds a-wing time, all hearts are merry and light!"_  
**Author's Notes:** This story was inspired by Tolkien's original version of _The Hobbit_. The relevant passage is quoted at the beginning—taken from the original 1937 edition of _The Hobbit_.  
There will be acknowledgements and special notes at the end of the relevant parts.  
**Summary:** Bilbo picked up a very interesting trinket on his journey with the Dwarves…and it's not what you think. (A series of 500 word vignettes)  
**Word Count:** 6,500 total; 500 in each part

(The following Prologue is a quotation from Tolkien. You may think you recognize it, but for many of you there will be some subtle differences from what you've seen before.)

**PROLOGUE **

_Now Gollum was in a much worse state than when Bilbo had asked him the egg-question. He hissed and spluttered and rocked himself backwards and forwards, and slapped his feet on the floor, and wriggled and squirmed; but still he did not dare to waste his last guess._

_"Come on!" said Bilbo. "I am waiting!" He tried to sound bold and cheerful, but he did not feel at all sure how the game was going to end, whether Gollum guessed right or not._

_"Time's up!" he said._

_"String, or nothing!" shrieked Gollum, which was not quite fair-working in two guesses at once._

_"Both wrong," cried Bilbo very much relieved; and he jumped at once to his feet, put his back to the nearest wall, and held out his little sword. But funnily enough he need not have been alarmed. For one thing Gollum had learned long long ago was never, never, to cheat at the riddle-game, which is a sacred one and of immense antiquity. Also there was the sword. He simply sat and whispered._

_"What about the present? asked Bilbo, not that he cared very much, still he felt that he had won it, pretty fairly, and in very difficult circumstances too._

_"Must we give it the thing, preciouss? Yess, we must! We must fetch it, preciouss, and give it the present we promised." So Gollum paddled back to his boat, and Bilbo thought he had heard the last of him. But he had not. The hobbit was just thinking of going back up the passage-having had quite enough of Gollum and the dark water's edge-when he heard him wailing and squeaking away in the gloom. He was on his island (of which, of course, Bilbo knew nothing), scrabbling here and there, searching and seeking in vain, and turning out his pockets._

_"Where iss it? Where iss it?" Bilbo heard him squeaking. "Lost, lost, my preciouss, lost, lost! Bless us and splash us! We haven't the present we promised, and we haven't even got it for ourselves."_

_Bilbo turned round and waited, wondering what it could be that the creature was making such a fuss about. this proved very fortunate afterwards. For Gollum came back and made a tremendous spluttering and whispering and croaking; and in the end Bilbo gathered that Gollum had had a ring-a wonderful, beautiful ring, a ring that he had been given for a birthday present, ages and ages before in the old days when such rings were less uncommon. Sometimes he had it in his pocket; usually he kept it in a little hole in the rock on his island; sometimes he wore it-when he was very, very hungry, and tired of fish, and crept along dark passages looking for stray goblins. Then he might even venture into places where the torches were lit and made his eyes blink and smart; for he would be safe. Oh yes! very nearly safe; for if you slipped that ring on your finger, you were invisible; only in the sunlight could you be seen, and then only by your shadow, and that was a faint and shaky sort of shadow._

_I don't know how many times Gollum begged Bilbo's pardon. He kept on saying: "We are ssorry; we didn't mean to cheat, we meant to give it our only only pressent, if it won the competition." He even offered to catch Bilbo some nice juicy fish to eat as a consolation._

_Bilbo shuddered at the thought of it. "No thank you!" he said as politely as he could._

_He was thinking hard, and the idea came to him that Gollum must have dropped that ring sometime and that he must have found it, and that he had that very ring in his pocket. But he had the wits not to tell Gollum._

_"Finding's keeping!" he said to himself; and being in a very tight place, I daresay, he was right. Anyway the ring belonged to him now._

_"Never mind!" he said. "The ring would have been mine now, if you had found it; so you would have lost it anyway. And I will let you off on one condition."_

_"Yes, what iss it? What does it wish us to do, my precious?"_

_"Help me to get out of these places," said Bilbo._

_Now Gollum had to agree to this, if he was not to cheat. He still very much wanted just to try what the stranger tasted like; but now he had to give up all idea of it. Still, there was the little sword; and the stranger was wide awake and on the look out, not unsuspecting as Gollum liked to have things which he attacked. So perhaps it was best after all._  
_That is how Bilbo got to know that the tunnel ended at the water and went no further on the other side where the mountain wall was dark and solid. He also learned that he ought to have turned down one of the side passages to the right before he came to the bottom; but he could not follow Gollum's directions for finding it again on the way up, and he made the wretched creature come and show him the way._

_As they went along up the tunnel together, Gollump flip-flapping at his side, Bilbo going very softly, he thought he would try the ring. He slipped it on his finger._  
_"Where iss it? Where iss it gone to?" said Gollum at once, peering about with his long eyes._

_"Here I am, following behind!" said Bilbo slipping off the ring again, and feeling very pleased to have it and to find that it really did what Gollum said._

_Now on they went again, while Gollum counted the passages to left and right: "One left, one right, two right, three right, two left," and so on. He began to get very shaky and afraid as they left the water further and further behind; but at last he stopped by a low opening on their left (going up)-"six right, four left."_

_"Here'ss the passage," he whispered. "It musst squeeze in and sneak down. We durstn't go with it, my preciouss, no we durstn't, gollum!"_

_So Bilbo slipped under the arch, and said good-bye to the nasty miserable creature; and very glad he was. He did not feel comfortable until he felt quite sure it was gone, and he kept his head out in the main tunnel listening until the flip-flap of Gollum going back to his boat died away in the darkness. Then he went down the new passage._

_(From the 1937 first edition of The Hobbit, "Riddles in the Dark", the Lost Version, found online._

**The Least of Rings**

**Part 1**

_6 Astron, S.R. 1349_

_"In the Springtime, birds a-wing time,  
all hearts are merry and light!  
In the Springtime, a let us sing time,  
voices are cheery and bright!  
In the Springtime, da-da-da-da-ding time..."_

Bilbo paused, and waved his quill. "da-da-da-da-da-da right...tight...might..." He sighed. It had started out so promisingly too. But it was difficult to think up new rhymes.

Suddenly he heard rapping at the door. Bilbo was glad of the interruption.

"I'm coming!" he shouted, as the caller rapped again more sharply. He flung the door open and found himself gazing at a set of grey robes.

"Gandalf! it's so good to see you!" Bilbo spotted the other smaller figure at the wizard's side. "Balin! Come in, the both of you! It's nearly time for luncheon!"

They hung their cloaks on the pegs by the door, and entered the hall. "Ah," said Balin, "this brings back memories, this does!"

The Dwarf enveloped Bilbo in a back-slapping embrace that took him off his feet, Gandalf knelt down to give him a gentler greeting. Then they followed Bilbo to the kitchen. He had earlier put a bean soup on to simmer for hismself; he scurried about finding extra things to add to stretch the meal for three. He put some eggs on to boil, brought extra loaves of dark bread from the larder, and a cheese. There was a seedcake he had planned to save for tea, and radishes, scallions and carrots that Hamfast had brought up earlier; Bilbo quickly washed and trimmed them, and went down into the cellar for a pitcher of ale. Soon a simple repast was on the table and the three old friends tucked in.

Bilbo was glad to see his old friends, and through the meal conversation dealt with the doings in Erebor; Balin told Bilbo of what Dain had done in the rebuilding of the Lonely Mountain, and how Bard had begun the restoration of Dale. He was given many messages from the other Dwarves, his old friends. Gandalf spoke little, smiled and nodded, listening until Balin wound down.

"So, Bilbo, you look remarkably well. You do not seem to have changed at all since I left you at your doorstep eight years ago in the middle of an auction."

"I'm doing very well indeed, Gandalf, though my Baggins relatives seem to feel I have disgraced the name; I spend much time among the Brandybucks and the Tooks now!"

Gandalf took a sip of ale. "And do you still have that curious little ring?"

Bilbo grinned. "I do; it comes in handy avoiding unwanted callers. I was thinking I might amaze the children at Brandy Hall with it this Yule."

The wizard's eyebrows climbed up his forehead. "I pray you do nothing of the sort, Bilbo! You've kept it a secret this long-it won't be nearly so useful if everyone knows about it!"

"You have a point there! Very well, since you advise it!"

Balin raised his mug. "To useful little rings!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 **

_22 Halimath, S.R. 1390_

"Frodo! Wake up, it's our big day! Rise and shine!" Bilbo came into the room cheerily, sweeping open the curtains. "We've a lot to do to prepare for our birthday!"

Frodo gave an incoherent mumble, pulling the covers over his face.

"What's that, lad?" asked Bilbo, tugging them down again.

"Just a few more minutes, Uncle Bilbo."

"I'm making a bacon-and-mushroom omelet for first breakfast," he said. "Of course, if you don't want any, I can eat it all myself!"

He went out of the room, closing the door. Frodo shot out of bed-there were few breakfast treats he loved more than bacon-and-mushroom omelets! He dashed some cold water over his face, threw on his clothes, grabbed a small package from the top of his dresser and darted to the kitchen.

Bilbo was just finishing the omelet as Frodo came into the kitchen. Frodo cut some bread, laid the table, and fetched butter, honey and pear preserves from the larder. He placed his small package next to Bilbo's plate.

When they had finished their breakfast down to the very last crumb, Frodo looked at Bilbo. "It's your turn to go first this year." He gestured at the package still on the table.

"Is it?" Bilbo asked. "I suppose it is." He unwrapped the gift to find a small framed watercolor painting of the rooftree atop Bag End. "Oh, my lad! This is lovely!" He admired Frodo's handiwork. "I shall hang it next to the window in my room, where I can see it as soon as I wake up every morning!"

Frodo grinned, pleased at Bilbo's reaction to his painting.

Bilbo handed him a small package from his pocket. Curious, Frodo untied the ribbon and allowed the tissue to fall away. There was a silver fob-chain. On one end was a key, and on the other end was a golden coin. Frodo's jaw dropped in speechless surprise.

Bilbo grinned. "That's your own key to Bag End. You've lived here a year now, lad, and have proven to be trustworthy and mature enough for the responsibility."

"Thank you, Uncle Bilbo! But this-" he fingered the golden coin, "it's your lucky trinket that you won in the Riddle Game!"

"Frodo,I'm trusting you with a secret. Gandalf didn't wish it told, but I knew I'd tell _you_ when you were old enough. I _was_ lucky enough to pick this coin up in my travels, true enough, but it's not what I got in the goblin caves."

Bilbo reached once more into his pocket, and held out his palm. A golden ring shone there." _This_ was the present Gollum promised me. _It_ was the source of my luck. It's a magic ring; it makes the wearer invisible!" Bilbo put it on his finger, and was suddenly gone!

"Uncle!" Frodo panicked. But Bilbo appeared again as quickly as he'd vanished.

"I told the Dwarves, but Gandalf said it should go no further, and I have taken his advice. But I'll keep no secrets from you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3 **

_22 Halimath, S.R. 1401_

One year had followed another, each much like the last. Bilbo and Frodo had made a nice life together in Bag End, but on this birthday, Frodo found himself reluctant to celebrate. Oh, they had planned together to throw this magnificent party-it would be the talk of the Shire. But then his beloved Uncle Bilbo had one last joke to play on his neighbours and kin: he was going to leave, to retire from the Shire, go off on one last Adventure, and leave Frodo to take his place.

They'd discussed this many times. Frodo knew Bilbo wouldn't be changing his mind now. But this was the first birthday since he'd come to live at Bag End that he wasn't looking forward to.

He washed up, dressed, and picked up the package with the gift he was giving to his cousin. It was a lodestone in a silver case-he'd ordered it over a year in advance, when he had first learned of Bilbo's plan.

After their traditional birthday breakfast, he presented the gift to Bilbo, who was delighted to receive it. "This is perfect, my lad," he said. Then he reached into his pocket and handed Frodo a small package. It felt very familiar-in fact, he was reminded of his twenty-second birthday at Bag End. He opened it slowly. Another silver fob, another key? He took off the rest of the tissue and on the end of the fob-chain was Bilbo's golden ring. He turned to stare at his cousin in astonishment. "Uncle Bilbo?"

Bilbo grinned. "The key is the master key to Bag End. I don't need it now. As to the ring, I'd like you to have it, lad. Go ahead, try it out."

Frodo blinked, and took the ring from the chain and tried it on. There was a sensation of chill. He blinked. The world seemed strangely leached of colour, but he could still see himself. He stood up silently, looking at Bilbo's amused expression.

"It feels rather odd, doesn't it?" Bilbo addressed the chair where he presumed Frodo still sat.

Frodo moved silently behind him and placed his hand on Bilbo's shoulder as he said "It certainly does!" He had the satisfaction of hearing Bilbo yelp and seeing him jump under his hand.

"Bless my buttons, Frodo! You startled the daylights out of me!"

Frodo took the ring off and put it back on the fob. The two hobbits looked at one another and laughed. "Won't you need it for your joke?" he asked.

"No, Gandalf's agreed to provide a little distraction so that I can slip away without giving away the secret. He seems to think it would be best for it to remain here in the Shire. Honestly, I think he worries about it more than I do."

Frodo took a deep breath. "I'm going to miss you, Uncle."

"I'm going to miss you as well. But I am exceedingly proud of you. You will do well as the Master of Bag End."


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4 **

_12 Astron, S.R. 1418_

"Gandalf, I find it hard to believe these things you suspect about Bilbo's ring." He looked at it on its fob-chain, and shook his head. "It always brought him fair fortune, and he used it to help the Dwarves out of tight spots. I confess both of us occasionally used it since to avoid unpleasant guests or to play a jest. But Bilbo certainly never turned into a wraith or a creature like the Gollum; do you suspect either of us turning to evil?"

"Of course not!" Gandalf answered testily. "I truly hope this is not what I suspect it to be. But there is one way to find out." He took the poker from the hearth and stirred the fire. "Give me the ring for a moment."

Reluctantly Frodo pulled it from his breeches-pocket, and unclasped it from the fob which hung at his belt. He unfastened it and handed it slowly to the wizard.

Gandalf held it up. It looked to be made of solid gold. "Can you see any markings on it?"

"No. It's quite plain."

"Well, then look. " Frodo gave a gasp as the wizard threw it suddenly into the middle of a glowing corner of the fire. Frodo groped for the tongs, but Gandalf stayed him.

"Wait!" He commanded.

For a long time they sat staring at the fire; then the wizard stooped and removed the ring from the fire with the tongs, and at once picked it up.

"It's quite cool," he said, "Take it!"

Frodo took it on his palm.

"Hold it up, and look closely!"

As Frodo did so, he now saw fine lines appear running along the outside of the ring in a flowing script.

_ (The picture of the inscription should be here. See the author's note to find the inscription.  
I could not put it in on this site._)

"It's in a form of Elvish," said Frodo. "I can't understand the first word, but the next words are _'nótë yurasta carnë'…_'number twenty-four made'…I don't understand…"

_"What?" _Frodo had never seen such an expression of astonishment. It was a combination of both relief and dismay, as if two such emotions could be found together on one face. Gandalf took the ring from the hobbit, and laughed out loud. He looked once more at the inscription:_ 'Sámaril nótë yurasta carnë'._'Sámaril made number twenty-four'!  
_  
_He collapsed back into his chair, laughing harder than Frodo had ever heard before. "Oh, bless my beard! Please pardon me for frightening you so, Frodo, but you've no idea of how fearful I've been these last few years!"

He passed it back to Frodo. "You may keep this heirloom safely, my friend! Yet even though it is one of the 'lesser rings', it is still a mighty work. You should still keep it secret from any save a trusted few—for I tell you such a thing as this would excite the envy of many. But you have kept it without harm thus far, so I think you are a fit guardian for it."

"Thank you."

"I must think on this thing for a while. It sets all my thoughts awry!"

**Author's Notes:** First of all my thanks to **pandemonium_213** for the loan of her OC, Sámaril, who features in several of her stories, most notably "The Apprentice" (which can be found archived at The Silmarillion Writers Guild", and for the Quenya phrase "'Sámaril nótë yurasta carnë'..

Also, much of the dialogue in this section is taken from, or slightly adapted from, FotR, Book I, Chapter II, "The Shadow of the Past".

I did the Tengwar calligraphy, based on the alphabets provided in the **Omniglot website**.I can't insert it here on this site, however. The rendition of the inscription I did in Tengwar may be found at **Photobucket in the dreamflower2 fandom album**. The title is "Tengwar Twenty-four".


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

_15 Astron, S.R. 1418_

For three days, Frodo was patient. Clearly Gandalf was shocked by learning that the ring Bilbo found was _not_ the Ruling Ring. It explained a lot: why the wizard had insisted on secrecy, why he'd never told Frodo where Bilbo was (though Frodo suspected his cousin had been in Rivendell for years); why Gandalf's visits were so brief and many mysterious hints he had dropped over the years.

Now as they sat over the remains of second breakfast, Frodo spoke up. "Gandalf, now you know my ring is not something dangerous, that it's not what you thought it was, do you suppose that this would be a good time for me to visit Bilbo?"

Gandalf blinked. He took a few puffs of the pipe he'd just lit. "You know, I think it would! Not only that, but I'll travel with you. You'll need my help to find him."

"Isn't he in Rivendell?" Frodo said, arching an eyebrow.

The wizard chuckled. "It's not openly known, but yes. Still, Rivendell doesn't exactly have signposts. You'll still need a guide to get there. Now, having waited this long, are you in a great hurry?"

"No, though I'd like to go within a few months-just after midsummer at the latest."

"That sounds reasonable. I'll need to send and receive messages-but there's no reason I cannot accompany you at that time. Make your plans."

Frodo grinned. At last he'd get his chance to journey outside the Shire, to see Bilbo again, to meet Elves! Oh, he had lists to make, and arrangements to see to!

Just then there was an imperious rapping at the door-not at all the sound of a closed hand. It sounded much more like the tip of an umbrella firmly wielded by Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. The only question in Frodo's mind was whether or not his headache would be doubled by the presence of her son Lotho as well, or if she'd be on her own. He heaved a sigh, rising reluctantly, his elation of a moment before extinguished. "Excuse me, Gandalf,"

He took a moment in front of the door to try and calm himself plastering a smile that felt like the lie it was on his face before he opened the door. "Good morning, Lobelia," he said, keeping his voice as level as he could.

"Frodo Baggins! I hear you're harboring that old conjurer Gandalf here again! Have you _no_ concern for the reputation of the family name?" Her tirade fairly begun before she even set foot in the door, she continued. "What's he doing here now?"

"Lobelia, Gandalf was always a good friend to Bilbo, and he remains a good friend of mine. I do not need to answer to you for those whom I show hospitality," he answered frostily.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "He spirited Bilbo off twice! Is he here to spirit _you_ away now?"

Frodo didn't like the speculative note in her voice. He mustn't let the S.-B.s know he was leaving the Shire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6 **

_24 Forelithe, S.R. 1418_

"Will you be gone long, Gandalf?"

"It should only take a short time to find my friend and get his information. Only a day or so. But I think it best if I also send some other messages and speak to some other acquaintances while I'm at it. I will meet you in Buckland after the Lithedays are over. It's best if we don't travel together at the beginning if you are maintaining the illusion that you aren't leaving the Shire."

"I wish you'd tell me this mysterious business of yours."

Gandalf's eyebrows bristled, and Frodo blushed. "Well, no concern of mine, after all..."

xxxxxxx

_"Dear Merry, _

_Thanks for arranging the use of the guesthouse. I'm sorry for the subterfuge, but I can't let it be known I'm actually leaving the Shire; otherwise I might get home to find another attempt to auction Bag End off. An extended visit to my kin in Buckland doesn't seem unreasonable, and should throw the S.-B.s off the track. _

_When I come back, I'll visit longer. Sam's agreed to come along, supposedly to "do" for me at the guesthouse, and Pippin's going to come as far as the tramp to Buckland, so at least you'll have his company after I leave. Gandalf will join us later. _

_I truly appreciate your help in this matter, _

_Fondly,  
Your cousin  
Frodo"_

xxxxxxx

_"Dear Pip, _

_It's settled. I know you'll be joining Frodo for the journey from Bag End to Crickhollow. Apparently Gandalf is not coming along then, but will be meeting up here with Frodo later. _

_Be discreet-don't let Frodo know what's up. He'll kick like a billy-goat if he has a notion we plan to follow him. And we'll have to be doubly careful since he'll be with Gandalf. _

_We mustn't catch them up before they've been on the road at least a day. _

_Love,  
Merry"_

xxxxxxx

_"Dear Merry, _

_No worries. I'll be as close as two peas! _

_My parents expect me to stay in Buckland as long as Frodo does, so that shouldn't be a problem. I've penned a few short notes I'll leave with cousin Berilac to post from time to time, so unless something completely unexpected happens they will never know I'm gone! _

_I'm ready to leave for Bag End in the morning, and will post this from Tuckborough on the way. _

_Take care! _

_Love,  
Pip"_

xxxxxxx

Gandalf pulled up his mount. "Radagast?"

The figure in brown stood up. "Gandalf! I was seeking you. But I am a stranger in these parts. All I knew was that you might be found in some region with the uncouth name of Shire."

Gandalf shook his head and corrected the other wizard. "What do you want with me? It must be pressing. You were never a traveller save at great need."

Radagast stared at him a moment, and Gandalf dismounted. He was alarmed by the look on his old friend's face.

"I have an urgent errand. My news is evil, and my suspicions even more dire. Let us consult together..."*

xxxxxxx

*Part of the dialogue between Gandalf and Radagast is adapted from FotR, Book II, Chapter II, "The Council of Elrond"


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

_10 Afterlithe, S.R. 1418_

Laughing and flushed, Frodo sat down between Sam and Gandalf. The common room of _The Prancing Pony_ was a jolly place, and he'd just entertained the room with a rousing rendition Uncle Bilbo's song "A Merry Old Inn". He glanced over at Sam. "You ought to give them a recitation of 'Oliphaunt'," he chuckled. "No one recites that quite like you do, Sam!"

Sam blushed. "I ain't had enough beer yet to get the nerve up," he answered, and then looked mournfully into the top of his half-empty tankard. Frodo responded by pouring his friend more from the pitcher on the table, then topped off his own.

"Gandalf?" He held the pitcher out, but the wizard was distracted. Gandalf had been watching the door closely for signs of the friend they were supposed to meet here. Suddenly he stood up. Frodo glanced over at the door-a tall figure wrapped in a dark cloak came in, and he was accompanied by two smaller figures. He nearly spat out his sip of beer in surprise, then he and Sam jumped to their feet as the three approached their table.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took! Whatever possessed you to follow me?" Frodo was angry.

"What made you think we wouldn't, Frodo?" answered Merry. "I'd think you'd know us better than that after all these years."

"Frodo," interrupted Pippin, "this is Strider! He saved us from some brigands that attacked us on the road! He says he knows Gandalf!"

It was quite clear they knew one another. Strider wasted no preliminaries. "Gandalf, there are ruffians gathering in great numbers between here and the Shire, but what is worse is the news that the Nine are abroad somewhere between Bree and Rivendell!" He spoke in a low voice, not to be heard by others in the room, but those with him could hear. Gandalf gave a gasp of dismay, but the four hobbits all looked puzzled.

"Matters have moved too swiftly," he said. "Let us retreat to our room where we may speak privately." Gandalf went to let the innkeeper know they had more members in the party, and to pay the difference.

Frodo led the group to the room they had taken. It was meant to host six hobbits, but Mr. Butterbur had provided a large sized cot for Gandalf. "We can put the other two hobbit beds together for you, Strider," said Pippin.

The Man shook his head. "I'll just put my bedroll in front of the hearth."

Frodo looked at his cousins, who seemed to be making themselves comfortable. "Merry! Pippin! You are not following me all the way to Rivendell!"

"No," Pippin answered cheerily. "We'll travel _with_ you now."

"You'll go back to Buckland."

Merry shook his head. "Not a chance. We intend to stick to you like burrs."

Sam sighed. "Mr. Frodo, you know if they've took it in their heads to come, they'll come."

"No, they need to turn back."

Gandalf entered the room. "No one is turning back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8 **

_17 Afterlithe, S.R. 1418_

Naturally Gandalf was right. It was too dangerous for the two younger hobbits to go back without an escort.

_"Strider will come along with you hobbits. You'll travel a-foot. Avoid the roads. I'll go ahead on horseback, try to drive the Nine out of your way. I'll leave tonight as swiftly as possible. Strider, make all haste towards the Ford."_

For the hobbits "all haste" was unpleasant. The ponies were left behind in Butterbur's care, and Strider's horse served as packhorse. They trekked through brush and briar and bog, bedeviled by insects, driven at a pace they had never imagined. Strider was not willing to stop every couple of hours to eat, either!

Six days of trudging, and they had stopped to make camp. They noticed flashes of light to the distant East. "Weathertop," explained Strider. "Gandalf said he'd meet us there if it was safe, but judging by what we can see, it likely is not."

The next day, Strider suddenly gave the order for the hobbits to hide. He stopped and stood there with the laden horse. He was quiet, but they saw his hand was near to the hilt of his knife. The hobbits silently found the stones they kept in their pockets.

A pair of nasty looking ruffians came into view. They stopped at the sight of Strider, who looked back them coolly. The Men hesitated, then one said "Where's them hobbits you went off with?"

"What hobbits?"

"The ones you left Bree with. There's a pretty little price fer them." said the one on the left.

Strider allowed his hand to caress the hilt of his knife. "If anyone is to get their price, it won't be you."

The one on the right gave a snarl, and pulling his own knife, leapt to close the distance between himself and Strider. At the same instant there were two flashes in the air, and the Man on the left dropped to the ground.

"Good shot, Sam," said Merry.

"I think yours hit first, Mr. Merry," replied Sam.

The big ruffian tried to close with Strider, but their guide was taller with greater reach. All four hobbits looked away as Strider's knife struck home.

He turned to look in the direction of their hiding place. "There's a low dell with a stream past that bend in the path beyond that fallen oak. Please lead my horse there, and wait for me." He grabbed the small spade they used to dig firepits from the horse and turned towards the Man he'd slain.

The hobbits were pale. Sam and Merry looked at each other. Had they killed the other Man? or was Strider going to slay him?

Tears welled up in Sam's eyes; he started to turn, to ask. Merry put a hand on his arm. "Do we really want to know?" he asked, ignoring his own tears.

"Come along, lads. Let's do as we've been told," said Frodo softly, putting an arm around each. Pippin took the horse's reins.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9 **

_19 Afterlithe, S.R. 1418_

Two days later they reached Weathertop. The ruins were cheerless and uninviting, but they found the evidence of Gandalf's presence there: scorch marks, and a stone, a G-rune etched upon it.

Sam and Pippin found a clearing; Strider explained that Rangers camped there. There was a stash of firewood by a ring of stones. He went over to a large boulder seemingly buried in the side of the hill. Up against it were two smaller stones. He moved them and pushed the boulder to one side-it was not buried at all, but was a cleverly concealed entrance to a tunnel. It was shored up inside with timber, and within were several crates, marked with letters in a language the hobbits did not know.

Strider pried one open; they could see it was filled with knives and swords. He rummaged, and came up with four long daggers that looked like short swords, handing one to each. "These were recovered from a barrow when it was cleansed of its wight," he said. "They will serve you well, once you learn to use them."

They came out, and he replaced the hidden entrance. "I'll scout the area-start a fire; it will hold off wraiths if any are here. But don't let it smoke lest we attract human enemies."

They huddled around the fire, miserable and hungry, but not feeling safe enough to cook anything. Sam did put a kettle on for tea, but for food they chewed on journeybread. None of them felt sleepy; nerves were on edge. They wished Strider would come back.

Frodo felt a chill run down his spine and the hair on the back of his neck stood up. He felt the blood draining from his face, and saw by the expressions of his companions that they felt the same. He stood up and with a shaky hand, took the dagger he'd been given from its sheath. The others followed his example, but to his surprise, Sam and Merry pushed him behind them. "We should stand back to back," Merry whispered. His voice was shaky, but they did so.

It was well and truly dark, and the Moon had yet to show his face; the stars were obscured by clouds, and the flickering of the fire only made the shadows seem deeper.

And then it grew cold, and they saw it, tall and black, it slowly approached, looking one way and another. "Where is it?" it hissed. "Which of you has it?" It took a step closer and laughed. The daggers dropped from nerveless fingers. "Where has it gone?" Suddenly, more quickly than a striking serpent, it snatched Merry and flung him to one side.

"No!" shouted Frodo. "N-no! L-leave them alone! I have it!"

It took him up by his left arm, dangling him, and seemed to sniff. "You lie! It is not here! What treachery is this? Saruman lied!" He snapped Frodo's arm like a twig and flung him to one side, and he knew no more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10 **

_20 Afterlithe, S.R. 1418_

_He'd been wandering forever, in a dreary mist of tears and weariness, in cold grey sad world where light and dark alike had been leached away..._

But someone called…Merry felt a gentle hand passing through the curls of his head, it was calloused, so it wasn't his mother, and it was too large for his da. His shoulder ached, but there was a smell like the scent of orchards and heather in the sunshine, full of bees…"I am hungry," he murmured, "what is the time?"

"Past supper-time now," answered Pippin, "though I daresay I could bring you something, if Strider will let me."*

"He can have some of the broth Sam made." The sound of Strider's voice brought everything back to him.

"Frodo!" He tried to sit up.

"Easy, Merry, Frodo's sleeping. He had a broken arm and a blow to the head when he struck the stone door. Both of you and Sam and Pippin were suffering from the Black Breath. But our enemy has fled away—the Nine will no longer pursue us. They know Frodo doesn't have the One.

"Still we're not safe. There is danger from Men seeking the reward offered for you all, and we'll have to travel slowly. You had a dislocated shoulder, and Frodo's broken arm and concussion mean we won't be able to leave for a day or so."

"But Gandalf said he'd draw them Nine things away! Why was we attacked? We won't be safe here!"

"We only faced one last night, Samwise, though the most fearsome of them all, their chief. Gandalf must have drawn the others away, or we should not be alive now. I think if we keep careful watch, we should be safe enough here for just one day more. I don't want to move your master quite yet, Sam!"

Sam nodded, and handed Merry a cup of hot salty broth, before he turned back to tend the fire.

"What happened, Pip? I remember that thing slinging me aside like a child's poppet

xxxxxxx

* Some of the description and dialogue in the first few paragraphs was adapted from RotK, Book V, Chapter VIII, "The Houses of Healing".


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 11 **

_2 Halimath, S.R. 1418_

Bilbo was waiting on the steps in front of the Last Homely House, flanked by Gandalf and Master Elrond as they awaited the arrival of the party from the Shire. He leaned on his walking stick, and each of his tall friends had a comforting hand upon his shoulders. But he could not help but worry; the word was that his family had met with danger on the road.

And then came the sound of horses. Glorfindel upon Asfaloth bore Frodo before him, and Aragorn bore Merry in the same fashion. The sons of Elrond had ridden down to the Ford when their father had sensed the arrival of guests. Behind Elladan rode Sam, while Pippin rode behind Elrohir. Bilbo couldn't help but notice that Frodo's left arm was in a sling, as was Merry's right arm. He started to rush down the steps, but Gandalf's hand was firm, so he had to wait until the group had dismounted, before he was allowed to descend and embrace Frodo, not as enthusiastically as he would have wished, but carefully lest he hurt the injured arm. "Oh, Frodo, lad! I've missed you so!" He didn't try to blink away his tears. Finally he greeted the others. They'd been so young when he left, and now were well-grown!

They were led within, and Bilbo showed them to the guest rooms that had been prepared for them by his advice. They were able to wash, and a light repast had been prepared and placed in each room, a tray with fruit, bread and cheese, and a pitcher of watered wine. Finally he gathered them all to his own quarters, the rooms which had been given him when he had first begun to make his home in Rivendell.

Then he questioned them about their journey, and learned how they had come by their injuries.

"It was a few days after the wraith attacked us on Weathertop that Lord Glorfindel found us. It had been awkward and slow to travel, for both Merry and I needed to take it slow. I mostly was riding Strider's horse, but we often had to stop to rest. When the Elf arrived, we had two horses, and it seems we should have had better time." Frodo paused as Bilbo offered him tea.

"We had three more encounters with brigands out to seek the reward that was offered for us hobbits," said Pippin. "The first two we simply hid, and were passed by, but the last time there was a large band of at least a dozen such fellows, but when they found themselves confronted by Strider and Lord Glorfindel, they decided that discretion was the better part of valour and ran off."

Bilbo noticed that Frodo was pale. "Are you all right, Frodo?"

"I still have headaches; Strider says I'm likely to for a while yet, but they should eventually go away."

"Well, I shall chivvy you all off to rest, and will wake you in time for the feast!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 12**

_25 Winterfilth, S.R. 1418_

It was clear that having arrived in Rivendell, the four hobbits would stay awhile. Frodo's original plan had been to remain until after he and Bilbo could celebrate their Birthday together, but Master Elrond asked him to remain longer, for he had called for the White Council to gather in October, and there were others who were coming.

"But why do I need to be there, Gandalf? My ring is not the One."

"Because your story remains part of the tale, and because you represent the Shire."

"But Gandalf…"

"Wait for the Council; you shall hear all."

Frodo sat back and looked at his friends. Merry, Pippin and Sam all looked as curious as well. "Uncle Bilbo?"

"I'm invited, too," he replied. "We'll soon know the tale."

"I wish I was," said Pippin. "I think after being chased through the wild and getting here by the skin of our teeth, we deserve to hear the full tale."

Suddenly a single clear bell rang out. It was the signal for the Council to begin.*

Each person there had a story to tell, and Frodo's story was quite surprising.

"But," exclaimed Boromir of Gondor, "if the Enemy's Ring has not been found, then why are we having this Council."

Gandalf stood forth. "We said that Frodo's Ring is not the One Ring. We have _not_ said that the One has not been found. It has indeed been found, and if my colleague has been successful it will be brought to an end at any time now."

"Frodo's Ring, the least of the rings of power, one of the lesser rings merely made for practice, was the key to discovering that there had been a traitor in the White Council. It also gave an opening for my brother Radagast to deal with the One Ring—which he was given the grace to discover.

"For years, both Radagast and I had suspicions of where the One might be. I was misled by the presence of the lesser ring in the Shire, while Radagast had concentrated his efforts on the rumour of a giant pike in the Anduin. It was his belief that it had swallowed the One Ring for the rumours existed far longer than the lifetime of a single creature.

It was when Radagast discovered Saruman's treachery that we made the plans for the Ring's destruction. Because Saruman began to believe I was right about the Ring being in the Shire, Sauron learned of his belief. So even though the ring Frodo held was not what he sought, I wished to get him away from the Shire. Meanwhile, Radagast returned and set his own plan in motion. By seeking the help of birds and beasts, he has been bringing the Ring close to its destruction without ever laying his own hand to it."

There was a stunned silence. Then the faces of Gandalf, Elrond, and the Lady Galadriel were transfixed with joy.

Gandalf burst out into laughter. "It is done! The Ring is gone!"

xxxxxxx

*This line adapted from FotR, Book II, Chapter II, "The Council of Elrond"


	13. Epilogue and Author's Notes

Part 12

_25 Winterfilth, S.R. 1418_

It was clear that having arrived in Rivendell, the four hobbits would stay awhile. Frodo's original plan had been to remain until after he and Bilbo could celebrate their Birthday together, but Master Elrond asked him to remain longer, for he had called for the White Council to gather in October, and there were others who were coming.

"But why do I need to be there, Gandalf? My ring is not the One."

"Because your story remains part of the tale, and because you represent the Shire."

"But Gandalf…"

"Wait for the Council; you shall hear all."

Frodo sat back and looked at his friends. Merry, Pippin and Sam all looked as curious as well. "Uncle Bilbo?"

"I'm invited, too," he replied. "We'll soon know the tale."

"I wish I was," said Pippin. "I think after being chased through the wild and getting here by the skin of our teeth, we deserve to hear the full tale."

Suddenly a single clear bell rang out. It was the signal for the Council to begin.*

Each person there had a story to tell, and Frodo's story was quite surprising.

"But," exclaimed Boromir of Gondor, "if the Enemy's Ring has not been found, then why are we having this Council."

Gandalf stood forth. "We said that Frodo's Ring is not the One Ring. We have _not_ said that the One has not been found. It has indeed been found, and if my colleague has been successful it will be brought to an end at any time now."

"Frodo's Ring, the least of the rings of power, one of the lesser rings merely made for practice, was the key to discovering that there had been a traitor in the White Council. It also gave an opening for my brother Radagast to deal with the One Ring—which he was given the grace to discover.

"For years, both Radagast and I had suspicions of where the One might be. I was misled by the presence of the lesser ring in the Shire, while Radagast had concentrated his efforts on the rumour of a giant pike in the Anduin. It was his belief that it had swallowed the One Ring for the rumours existed far longer than the lifetime of a single creature.

It was when Radagast discovered Saruman's treachery that we made the plans for the Ring's destruction. Because Saruman began to believe I was right about the Ring being in the Shire, Sauron learned of his belief. So even though the ring Frodo held was not what he sought, I wished to get him away from the Shire. Meanwhile, Radagast returned and set his own plan in motion. By seeking the help of birds and beasts, he has been bringing the Ring close to its destruction without ever laying his own hand to it."

There was a stunned silence. Then the faces of Gandalf, Elrond, and the Lady Galadriel were transfixed with joy.

Gandalf burst out into laughter. "It is done! The Ring is gone!"

xxxxxxx

*This line adapted from FotR, Book II, Chapter II, "The Council of Elrond"

**Author's Notes: **

I've toyed with this AU off and on for quite a while. When the May challenge for 2013 was for an AU, I decided to do it. Knowing that it could end up getting completely out of hand, I decided that I would make each chapter only 500 words, and would limit it to 10 chapters. (I succeeded in the first goal, but failed in the second, as I needed two more chapters and an epilogue, bringing the total to 13.)

I figured that was the only way I could write it by the deadline. As it was, I still did not quite finish—but most of what went over was tweaking the word count. A few RL interruptions meant that it did not get completed until two days after the monthly reveal date. Most of that was tweaking the word count, and rearranging some events. Chapter 11 was a late addition.

The original inspiration was/is the 1937 first edition of _The Hobbit_, in which Gollum was a much less villainous character, and the ring a more benign and less ominous object.

In this AU, the ring Bilbo brings home has some properties of any Ring of Power as described by Gandalf (even the Lesser Rings he mentions): it will extend the life and render invisible any _mortal_ who wears it. But there's no lust for power involved—this ring was never touched by Sauron.

Sámaril, as I indicated in a previous note, was the creator of this particular little ring; perhaps it was the last one he made. I am most grateful to **pandemonium_213** for the loan of her OC, and for the nice Quenya translation of the inscription. I love how generous she is with her universe—she's so much fun to work with!

I wanted to give Radagast a chance to shine in this. He actually is the one who precipitates everything by his two discoveries: that the fish had swallowed the Ring, and that Saruman was a traitor before Gandalf had a chance to be entrapped by him. This resulted in an accelerated timeline. If there are any questions as to how the Brown Wizard accomplished his mission: he used various beasts relay fashion, to carry it to it's destination, each creature carrying the Ring according to its nature. His belief that the animals would not be tempted by the power of the Ring because they live completely in the "now" was well-founded. If you are fond of the Radagast of movie-verse, I would not object to you imagining him at some point racing alongside the River in his rabbit sled as he keeps track of whichever beast is carrying the Ring at the time. Of course, I'd never actually write such a scene. ;)

You may also notice a wee little tribute to movie-verse LotR at the end of the Epilogue!

The title went through a few changes, but I thought finally that this one was the most ironic (and misleading) of various titles I considered!

There are a lot of missing scenes, some in fact which were partially written, but then discarded as not furthering the plot enough. I may very well not be finished with this AU, and might at some point add additional "gapfillers" to help explain some things a little better.

I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Dreamflower


End file.
